


Broken

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti-Kataang, F/M, IDK man it's anti-Kataang tho, Katara wishes she wound up with someone else, Literally all my dislike to Kataang is dumped here, One sided Kataang (?), Quick drabble, READ THE TAGS BEFORE WALKING IN, Read at Your Own Risk, Short (really short!) story, Sorry for killing y'all with feels in advance, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara hates the life she was trapped into.





	Broken

When Katara senses her first child, she knows that they will not be a bender. She tells Aang this, and sees his eyes going dark with disappointment and he denies it. When the child is born, he names him Bumi, after one of his best friends. Aang constantly tests the child for airbending, but there was nothing. Once Bumi II turned six, they knew and they tried again.

Katara sensed that their second child would be a waterbender. Once again, Aang is disappointed. He tests her, but when Kya II freezes the water, Katara knew it was all over and they had to try again.

She does not tell Aang what their third child will bend, not wanting to be disappointed again. But, when Tenzin is three, he sneezes, and nearly destroys the room. Aang was so happy and proud, Katara had to put on a smile. However, deep inside, she was seething, as her first ten years of marriage was pure misery. She kept a happy face for Aang, for Tui and La forbid that the Avatar becomes upset that she's upset about this. 

Still she was frustrated.

And she wanted out.

But she never did.

When he passed, the world merely gave their condolences to the "wife of Avatar Aang". Not to Master Katara, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. 

She mourned herself and wished she had chosen a different path for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not put the relationship as Kataang as I do not want Kataangers ripping me to shreds. (they don't need anymore sad Kataang fics)
> 
> Also, this probably what went down in the Kataang household if LoK and the comics are any indication.
> 
> Poor Katara. Aang should've married a non-bender, he wouldn't have this problem of having non-airbender children if he did. (fix-it fics coming right up!)
> 
> *bashes head into table*
> 
> But I promise I'll be giving you guys some happy Zutara fics in the future!!!!


End file.
